An attic commitment
by Munkman13
Summary: The boys are helping clean out their grandparents attic. Alvin finds something to keep, Simon finds something to study, and Theodore finds something to give to a cherished friend. Cartoon-verse one-shot don't like don't read. Summary is very terrible.


**Ross B. owns Munks and ettes I own nothing, not even this computer. Came to me as I went through an attic today.**

"Thanks for helping me out with this Davey-boy." Grandpa Seville said as he pushed his hat back on his head. He had to slouch a bit or else risk hitting his head on the ceiling.

"It's no trouble Dad, really. The boy's and I are happy to help clean this place out."  
"Yeah in five hundred degree weather for no pay." Alvin muttered to himself as he moved a big box of clothes from the back of the wall to the stairwell.

The attic was hot, stuffy, and full of mildew. Add in close to forty years of junk accumulation and the entire experience was very uncomfortable. Alvin honestly didn't see the point in the whole thing, move one box full of old trash just to make way for new boxes of trash, Grandpa and Grandma weren't even going to do anything cool with the place! They were just using it for storage.

"Well if any of you need anything I'll be downstairs helping your grandmother with lunch preparations." With that Grandpa Seville turned on his heel and started down the creaking cellar stairs.

"Maybe I should help with that." Theodore said making his way as stealthily as possible towards the exit.  
"I think we may need your help more up here Theodore." Dave spoke up crossing his arms over his chest and glowering down at the high school age chipmunk.  
"B-but making lunch is very difficult, what if Grandma doesn't know how to slice the tomatoes just right?" Theodore sputtered, this excuse sounded pathetic even to him but he was simply desperate! It was as hot as a sauna in that attic without any air circulation!

"Come now Theodore it isn't that bad." Simon spoke up by the back wall "I mean just get a look at this prime example of the species _Serpula_ _Lacrymans!"_

_"_Serpent whatzitman?" Alvin attempted to sound out around a half collapsed cardboard box.  
"Serpula Lacrymans is the scientific term for dry rot Alvin." Simon replied drily as he picked a sliver off of the wall with a fingernail.

"Wait. Did you say dry rot?" Dave asked as he came and peered over his adopted son's shoulder.  
"Precisely Dave."  
"Oh great." Dave spoke massaging his forehead a migraine coming on "Another thing for dad to worry about. Simon please get back to work we really need to finish this before it gets dark out."  
"Yes Dave." Simon said before going to the pile of boxes Alvin had been moving back and forth for the past five minutes unclear on what to do.

The group worked in silence for what felt like an hour and was most likely half of one, Theodore was going through old coats that had been put on a rack and moved up there. Some were fur lined others an old cloth, all musty and one bad move from being torn to shreds.

Alvin had given up on the boxes and was now just rooting through them in the hope of something old and valuable that his grandparents wouldn't mind parting with, a golden pocket watch would be ideal but he would settle with silver if need be.

Simon was shifting old cardboard boxes around closer to the back, some were so ancient that they actually had the first name of his grandparents cosecant with the term 'baby pictures'! Frankly Simon wasn't entirely certain that cameras had been perfected enough back in his great-grandparents time.

Dave kept going up and down the stairs with boxes full of trash that he then moved to the trash barrel outside the house. The chore was becoming a tad tedious, Dave enjoyed exercise but the amount of times that he had scaled up and down and up and down those same flight of stairs, it was exhausting.

The monotonous silence was broken by a shout of surprise by the oldest and most vocal of the triplets.

"Whoa!" Alvin shouted holding aloft a square of cardboard that he had pulled out of a box that was simply labeled 'Dave'  
"What is it Alvin?" Simon called from over his shoulder and from across the room, not bothering to slow down his work.  
"What did you find?" Theodore asked peering over his brother's shoulder as Alvin held aloft carefully, almost religiously the piece of cardboard that now could be seen to clearly have some kind of design on the cover, a photograph of a man and a guitar.

"This is a vinyl record from the sixties! It's Jimi Hendrix! And this one!" Here Alvin held another aloft in his free hand "It's The Byrds! IT looks as if they still work too! Can you believe this?!"

"Believe what?" Dave asked as he came into the room panting heavily his hands resting on his knees and sweat on his brow.

"That you had actual taste in music when you were younger!" Alvin said this holding aloft the records awe clearly evident on his face. Dave smiled and moved forward eagerly to get a good look at the antiques.

"My old records! Man I haven't seen these things in years! I always assumed that mom threw them away." He began to unpack and go through them muttering over the titles.  
"The Monkees, The Beatles, Mamas and Papas. Wow all the best are here."  
"Dave would you mind if I...ah?" Alvin gestured to the box and the rapidly growing pile "Could I maybe take them home? Nothing is like a classic sound."

"Of course Alvin! Boy if I knew they had been up here this entire time..." A sharp cry and a thump brought Dave out of his musings over the past. Alvin Theodore, And Dave all turned to see Simon on the floor, he had fallen over onto his rump and was pointing back with a trembling finger into the darker corner's of the attic, his finger trembling and his eyes wide.

"Simon what is it?"  
"A...an...An aligator!" The silence was louder then the reveal. Alvin began to grin then crack up before going over to Simon laughing and smirking.  
"Ah do you need your glasses cleaned Si? Cause the last time I checked gators don't live in attics?"  
"Are you positive?" Theodore spoke out from around Dave, making certain that something was between him and a potential monster attack.

"I know what I saw Alvin." Simon huffed, and I am positive that there is a caiman back there." Alvin glanced back and stuck his head into the corner squinting before he too fell back with a cry.

"Run! Before it wakes up!" Alvin shouted running behind Dave and Theodore. The two of them began to rush for the doorway pushing and shoving each other to be the first to escape.  
"Now calm down both of you!" Dave shouted before he made his way over to the corner where Simon stood stiff not moving out of shock and terror. Dave got over and looked in, he reached his hand in, Theodore could not stand to watch his caretakers hand get eaten, he covered his eyes and whimpered.

"Is this maybe what you saw Simon?" Dave asked bringing out a small reptile that looked very much like an alligator. Theodore peeked between his eyes just when Simon nodded his consent. The creature was about two and a half feet long, very real, but stuffed and threadbare, it's scales flaking on the snout. Taking it gingerly in his hands Simon stared in wide-eyed fascination at the find.

"It's about four years old, but has been dead about forty...where could grandpa have possibly?" With the words barely out of his mouth their grandfather clomped up the stairs with a perplexed look on his face.  
"What's with all the hooting and hollering? It isn't safe to be horse playing up here." He stopped and appeared to stop breathing upon sighting the stuffed reptile.  
"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! If it isn't Gator Garry."  
"Gator Garry?" Simon asked not a real fan of such a ridiculous and unbecoming name for such a regal looking creature.  
"Yep. I got that as a present maybe...thirty? No forty years ago from Dave's uncle. Willy got it in Africa or some such place." Grandpa Seville got a very far away look in his eyes recalling his deceased brother.

"Yes indeed, Willy certainly liked to travel." He became quiet again as did the rest of the group lamenting their loss of such an interesting man.

Clearing his throat he continued gesturing towards the stuffed animal. "You can have that if you want I would just store it up here anyways." Simon smiled and very eagerly accepted the kind offer.

"What's this Dad?" Dave asked holding up a bizarre looking piece of equipment that had hoses and pipes sticking out of all four corners of it. Grandpa Seville made a face before he snorted.  
"That you can throw away, hunk of junk was sold to me by a little hairy conman claiming it was a new improved engine, make the tractor go twice as efficient."  
"Did it work?" Alvin asked poking the odd hunk of metal with his finger.  
"Not in the least! Blew out the tank is what it did! Lost close to five hundred dollars that day."

Theodore had found a box next to some of the coats that were lying across the floor. Curious whether or not he would find any treasure he began to root through them, removing the twine and opening the flaps.  
"Maybe some old cookbooks...or a new type of cooking utensil..." He mumbled under his breath. What he took out was a wooden box, a fine bronze clasp holding the top down snugly to the bottom.

With a quick flip of the wrist he had opened it and began to paw through it. Clearly it had used to belong to his grandmother, inside it were photographs and bits of paper with quick notes jotted down on them.

"Lunchtime!" Was called from down in the kitchen. The five men looked up, and that was when Theodore realized that he was absolutely famished. Not thinking he took what was in his hand and stuck it in his pocket certain he would return it later.

Lunch consisted of cucumber sandwiches and big bowls of salad, with a glass of thick creamy milk to wash everything down with. Theodore had seconds on everything and leaned back with a content sigh, pleasantly full.  
"We should probably get ready to head out soon fellas." Dave said checking his watch, surprised that it was late afternoon already. Simon and Alvin made their way upstairs to bring down the box of records and the stuffed reptile, Dave went along to help carry things down.

"You didn't find anything you liked dear?" Grandma Seville asked Theodore.  
"Well..." He replied before sticking his hand in his pocket and feeling the little trinket he had stored there earlier. Taking it out he stared down at it before his eyes widened in shock.  
"This would be a perfect gift for her." He thought to himself excitedly. "Could I maybe have this?" He asked holding it up to his grandmother with a questioning gaze.  
She stared at it a moment before turning to her husband. He merely shrugged, as if to say "Why Not?"  
"Of course dear." She said smiling sweetly down on his now beaming face.  
"Time to go Theodore you ready?" Dave asked coming down the stairs carrying a couple more boxes of his things. Theodore jumped from his chair and ran to open the screen door.

When everyone was gone the elderly Seville's stared down the driveway as their family drove off. Grandma Seville turned to her husband.  
"Do you think Theodore has any idea what that old thing is."  
"No clue in the world." He responded with a grin.

The next morning the boys were going out to meet up with the Miller girls in the park. Simon was excited to share his fascinating discoveries on the alligator with Jeanette. Alvin was humming the beat to one of his new favorite songs. And Theodore was carrying the present for Eleanor in his pants pocket. The girls were sitting on a bench under the shade of a large maple tree waiting patiently.

Theodore rushed up to the tree so that he would be the first one there. To give Eleanor the perfect present that would accentuate the necklace he had given to her so long ago perfectly.  
"Hi Eleanor!" He said excitedly once he got to where she was sitting. She smiled up at him before standing up and giving him a hug.

"Hello Theodore! How was your grandparents house?"  
"It was fun. I found something that I would like you to have." With a blush he pulled out from his pocket the present he had been saving for her.

The other two Seville siblings had just gotten to their respective counterparts when a squeal filled the air. The four of them turned and saw Eleanor giving Theodore a bone crushing hug, blushing madly and practically shouting over and over again.

"I Love it! I Love it! I love it! Thank you Theodore! Thank You! Thank You! Yes!" She pulled back for a second allowing the confused chipmunk to regain his breath before she smashed her lips against his cheek and lips over and over. Kissing him down the side of his jawline much to his surprise.

All of their siblings eyes were wide as they watched. Confused and struck by the sweet albeit bizarre scene taking place in front of them. Simon was the first to notice the twinkling bit of jewelry on Eleanor's ring finger. A silver band with a bright green jew stone in the middle of it.

"Look what Theodore gave to me!" She cried excitedly waving her hand in her sisters faces, who both gasped in shock before big smiles broke across their faces.  
"Come on Theodore! We have to show Ms. Miller!" Eleanor grabbed ahold of his wrist before running back for her house a dazed but happy Theodore racing to catch up.  
"I didn't expect her to like it this much." He thought to himself happily as they continued to race back to her home.

The remaining four stood on the hill a moment before Jeanette turned to Simon.  
"H-he does know that he gave her a commitment ring right?" She blushed profusely getting the sentence out at what the small token would mean in the future.

"You know I don't think he did."  
"Well he'll figure it out, and if not we can explain it to him when he get's home." Alvin brushed it off. "So Brittany have you ever heard of a band called The Kinks?"

**I do not own the band names. Ross B. Owns junks and ettes I own nothing. Wish that more of my stories would be read...oh well.**


End file.
